


help me believe you

by bookwormgoddess_nph



Series: love is unexpected oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Hufflepuff Reader, Romance, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormgoddess_nph/pseuds/bookwormgoddess_nph
Summary: harry potter x hufflepuff reader oneshot
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Series: love is unexpected oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155314
Kudos: 3





	help me believe you

Y/N POV 

I was walking down to the Great Hall for dinner when suddenly I was pulled to a cupboard and pushed inside.

"Who is this, and why did you put me in here?" I ask.

"It's just me Y/N," Harry says coming out of the shadows.

"Potter, what is it that you need from me?" I ask me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asks.

"Why all of a sudden, do you want to ask me out on a date?" I ask him.

"Is this some kind of dare that you got from your Gryffindor buddies? Oh sure, ask out the Hufflepuff, make her feel bad about herself when she realizes that he would have never liked her," I tell him.

" Y/N, it's not like that." Harry tries to explain.

"No, just because I'm a Hufflepuff, doesn't mean I'll fall for your tricks," I say walking out of the cupboard and going to dinner, leaving Harry by himself. 

The next day at breakfast, Harry tries to come up to me and explain what happened. But I kept ignoring him. After 2 weeks of his begging, I finally gave in to something he said in a corridor. 

"Please, talk to me Y/N, I'll even take a truth potion to make you believe that I'm actually interested in you." Harry pleaded.

"Fine, if you can get a hold of some truth potion then I'll let you explain yourself. " I say walking off. 

He actually came to me the next day with a vial of truth potion in his hand and pleading eyes.

"Now, if I explain to you after taking this then will you believe me?" He asks.

"How can I be sure that it's actually a truth potion and not some water with dye you put in a vial?" I say.

"I had Hermione make the potion." He says.

"Fine, take the stupid potion," I say waiting for him to do it already.

He took the potion in one fast swig and began to say all the things that he told me the other night. 

"So, now do you believe that I want to take you out on a date?" Harry asks.

"Pick me up at 3 o'clock," I say walking off to my common room.


End file.
